


Watermelon

by love_Your_Self



Category: Law Abiding Citizen (Polygon)
Genre: M/M, Sour gummy worms taste really good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_Your_Self/pseuds/love_Your_Self
Summary: Doug may have a favorite flavor already, but he likes watermelon, too.





	Watermelon

Russ looked up at Doug, far, far up. He shuffled nervously, sugar dusting off of him as he did. This was by far the weirdest situation he'd gotten himself into. Even he could tell how strongly he smelled like watermelon, even if his skin now being sticky and see through green didn't tell him. The sugar helped him not stick to himself, but that was nothing compared to how much he'd shrunk. 

He was the size of a gummy bear, and that's probably what he'd turned into, too.

He couldn't even remember when it happened, but now he was on the counter looking up at a giant Doug, who also looked just as confused. 

"Russel," Doug mumbled, as if he would scare Russ away. "What is this?"

Russ realized then that he couldn't speak in his new candy body, so he just shrugged. Doug's giant finger came closer and closer, before gently poking him. The pull as he stuck to Doug's finger didn't hurt as Russ inspected, but rather felt tingly. Doug also smiled, and poked him a few more times before gently scooping him into his hand.

Doug's hand brought Russ towards Doug's face, his breath wafting over him. He squirmed a bit as Doug grinned. Doug suddenly breathed in strongly, grinning wider.

"Watermelon, Russ?"

The last thing Russ saw was Doug's mouth opening wide, his sharp teeth glinting and his tongue rolling out to meet him-

Doug jolted awake, glowing eyes fixed on the ceiling. Russ slept silently next to him, snuggled against his back. Doug scowled. That was the third dream just this week. He looked at Russ's sleeping face.

"Oh Russel..." He whispered. "I could just eat you up."

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was funny


End file.
